


Notice: Don't Pick up the Cat

by Ghostietea



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First argument, Fluff, Fruits basket spoilers, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Post-Canon, Tohru is buff actually says me, Tohru is shrimpy says canon, but nothing bad all cute things here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostietea/pseuds/Ghostietea
Summary: "Kyo-kun I simply want to pick up my loving boyfriend and carry him around bridal style."
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88
Collections: One shots





	Notice: Don't Pick up the Cat

Kyo was not convinced.

"C'mon Kyo-kun, let's just try!" Tohru said, tugging at his shirt in an insufferably cute way that made his heart fill with affection. Kyo blushed and looked away while Shigure and Yuki snickered from the other side of the living room, where the two were drinking tea and not even pretending they weren't staring.

"Geez Tohru, you can't do that. You're small… and klutzy… and I dont want either of us to get hurt." Tohru was not amused. She screwed up her face in mock annoyance and huffed at him.

"But I already did it to Kisa-chan a ton of times! I've worked for years, I'm pretty strong even if I am short!" 

"Kisa's way smaller than you, kids don't count."

"Well remember at the gathering, I picked up Akito-san too, everyone saw!" 

"Tohru literally how would anyone forget you carrying around the head of the family in public just to prove you could. You're so lucky you're her favorite and that she's, like, nice now I still can't believe you did that." Shigure and Yuki laughed louder and Kyo shot them a glare. His and Tohru's first argument as a couple and it had to be where those assholes were watching.

Tohru was shouting enthusiastically now, though not in an angry way, more in an excited puppy way. It was pretty cute. Kyo was screwed. "Kyoooo-kuuunnn you missed the point, Akito-san's full grown and taller than me and I picked her up and carried her around just fine!"

Kyo was not convinced. "A strong gust could pick Akito up you ain't special."

"Winds can't- ah nevermind." Tohru stomped her foot and flexed her arm to show off her (not half bad) muscles. "Kyo-kun I simply want to pick up my loving boyfriend and carry him around bridal style."

Kyo crossed his arms and _humphd,_ Tohru switched tactics, looking at him with wide eyes. Kyo looked at Tohru, Tohru looked at Kyo, Kyo blushed harder. _Dammit I'm finished, when did I become so damn soft?_

Kyo sighed "Oh fine."

Tohru looked ecstatic, waving her arms around as she did a weird little dance. "Yay, I won't let you down!" From across the room, Yuki was smirking at him. _Damn ex-rat._

Awkwardly, Kyo stooped down, wrapping his arms around the short girl's shoulders, and she in turn put one arm around his torso and one around the back of his knees. Then, in one fluid motion, she literally swept him off his feet. 

Kyo had expected for her to waver, to drop him, but Tohru stood tall without even a tremble. _Wow._ His face felt very, very hot, brain shorting out so the only thoughts remaining were "wow," "cool," and "gf strong." Tohru slowly began to walk, parading him and her carrying people prowess around the room like she was in a show, which would have _greatly_ embarrassed him if he could form coherent thought. Then she softly set Kyo down, careful not to drop him.

"See Kyo-kun, I can do it!" Tohru exclaimed, grinning brightly. Kyo felt like he should make a statement, but his braincells were having trouble congregating.

"Uhh" he said, mouth feeling weirdly dry "strong. Girl hot. Wow."

Yuki laughed so hard that tea shot out his nose.

**Author's Note:**

> • I was having trouble writing Kyo and then the idea "write him like lesbian" entered my brain and it actually worked. Kyo Sohma lesbian vibes I guess.  
> • can't believe I've written hets  
> • Yuki is forever the gay friend having to watch the hets go at it so he's decided to at least have fun and bully them for it  
> • even when they're arguing Kyoru are more so lovingly teasing/flirting with eachother  
> • they also have one shared braincell   
> • I heard Tohru Honda had an 8 pack. That Tohru Honda was shredded.  
> • not actually but she can carry all her friends   
> • even when she doesn't show up I still mention that character I have brain worms
> 
> Thanks for reading! I appreciate all comments and kudos and if you want to come and talk to me I'm @ghostietea on Tumblr and Twitter


End file.
